tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Aden
Aden was a pirate who originally opposed Yousei Kaizoku's Black Hunters but eventually joined them during the Great War. He was slain by demons during the Cataclysm in Yamato. Biography Early Years Aden's childhood was far from ideal. Neglected by his parents at an early age, he soon ran away from home to try and find his own path. On his own, he had to learn to steal in order to survive. His natural leadership talents started showing at an early age, as he soon became the leader of a small group of street urchins. All this changed soon after. Trying to find a way to see more of the world, he stowed away on what he thought was a merchant's ship. He soon discovered his mistake. This ship turned out to belong to a group of pirates and smugglers. After some initial problems after his discovery by the crew, he soon convinced them that he'd be a useful addition to the crew. So his life amongst the pirates started. The captain took a special interest in this child. So much so, that he taught him all the tricks he knew. This is where he got his skill with a blade from. The captain was training him to become his successor. This proved to be the case, as the captain appointed him as his successor after his retirement. While there were some grumblings amongst the crew, none of them could argue with the captain's will. And the captain's will was correct. Under their new leadership, they went from strength to strength. Often performing raids thought to be impossible. So the stories of their exploits became legendary in some parts. Until that one night. After a particularly successful raid, the crew needed some sort of celebration. They soon found themselves deep within the drink. Because of this, most of the crew were caught unaware when the attack came. Normally they would have been able to repel an attack easily, but the attackers knew their weaknesses and knew when they would be the most vulnerable. Though they did their best, the fight was soon over. However, Aden was able to escape the carnage. So, armed with nothing more than his cutlass and the suspicion of betrayal, he made his way into the world to see what lay in store for him. Distreyd Era More info later. Death Aden was in Yamato during the Cataclysm when all hell broke loose. He kept his word and protected Kaizoku from attacking demons, but it cost him his life. However, his actions ensured that the Black Hunters would continue to exist over ten years later and that his comrades would save various innocents from demon enslavement. Aliases and Nicknames ; Captain Aden : What his crew members called him before he joined the Black Hunters. Appearance About 1,8m tall. Short black hair. A faint scar on his right cheek. Built for speed and agility, rather than strength. Personality and Traits Tended to come across as being quiet and thoughtful. This was because he tended to evaluate any situation fully before taking any action. His confidence made him a natural leader. Otherwise, he didn't really show much of his emotions. He tended to keep things well inside him. Powers and Abilities Aden was extraordinary skilled with a cutlass. However, this did not save him from the wrath of powerful demons who tore him in pieces. Innate Ability: Boldfaced liar. Using his mastery of facial expressions, as well as a bit of hypnosis, Aden was able to make anyone believe anything he tells them. If the person being lied to didn't know if they were being told the truth or not, then they would continue to believe until the lie had been proven to be a lie. If the person being lied to knew that what they were hearing was a lie, they would continue to believe as long as eye contact was maintained. Relationships Decanus Tafford Aden and Decanus got along. Yousei Kaizoku Aden and Kaizoku came to respect one another. Both had been captains of their own ships and knew how important the relationship between a leader and his subordinates were. Aden saw a cause worth fighting for in Kaizoku, and the two became good comrades, a relationship which lasted until Aden's death in the claws of demons. See also *Black Hunters *Bloody Heathen *Decanus Tafford *Yousei Kaizoku Category:Black Hunters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age